Hephaestus
Hephaestus is the Olympian God of the forge. As the God of the forge, he can create almost any weapon imaginable, he is also the creator of Zeus's thunderbolts. Hephaestus is the son of Hera. He was captured by the Titans during the war against them and Hades but he was released by Hercules. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. History Hercules (film) In the film, he has a very minor role in which he only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, he is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. Hephaestus along with the other gods was sent to find Hercules, but it was too late as the baby had already been turned into a mortal and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, he is seen imprisoned with the other gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily he and the other gods are freed by Hercules. ''Hercules (animated series) Hephaestus makes a number of small appearances throughout the series, although rarely has a prominent role. He is established as being romantically involved with Aphrodite, although this is never elaborated. Usually, when Hades tries to score a date with his fiannce, Hephaestus beats Hades senseless out of jealousy. Powers Hephaestus possesses the natural powers an abilities of an Olympian god such as: *'Immortality': Hephaestus, like all of the Olympian Gods, has universal immunity from death *'Omnipresence': Hephaestus, Like all of the Olympians Gods, is able to be passively present everywhere *'Superhuman strength': Hephaestus, like most if not all Olympian level of physical strength that far surpasses the physical strength of typical mortal. *'Limited Magic': Even though Hephaestus has not been seen displaying vast amount of magic, he has shown to possess the common magical abilities of an Olympian god such as teleportation and shapeshifting. Skills As the god of the Forge, he is a skilled blacksmith: Hephaestus is able to forge powerful and magical weapons such as Zeus' Thunderbolts and Armageddon Bow. Trivia *Hephaestus is shown to be easily agitated whenever someone (typically Hades) attempts to flirt with Aphrodite, and will instantly appear out of nowhere when it happens. *Hephaestus is neutral in family fights (like with Ares and Athena), although he is known to produce and repair weapons for whomever wishes. He is known to toy with other Gods however, such as creating the powerful Armageddon Bow at the request of Ares, but secretly imbuing it with an overly-talkative female personality, which horrified the God of war upon discovery. *In original Greek mythology, Hephaestus was said to be horribly ugly, born with a deformed leg in some iterations, and completely deformed in others. In the Disney version, Hephaestus is portrayed as very muscular and able-bodied, his only deformation being the Greek column that replaces his right leg from the knee down. *He is referred to by Ares as "Heph". Episode *[[Hercules and the Apollo Mission |Hercules and the Apollo Mission' ''']] Gallery hephaestusherc.jpg Hephaestus.jpg hephaestusherc2.jpg disney hephaestus.jpg Heph Aphro.jpg hepaestus disney.jpg Hephaestus disney movie 2 .jpg Hephaestus disney movie.jpg Hephaestus disney movie 3.jpg Hefesto-Vulcano.jpg Hercules-179.png Tumblr_n75avhHC211r3jmn6o1_1280.png Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Lovers Category:Greek Mythology Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Uncles